Histoires de vie
by yuki-604
Summary: Parce que même si le basket a une grande place dans leurs vies, il n'est pas tout. Parce que chacun d'entre eux a quelque chose à dire, à exprimer. Parce que la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille mais un torrent tumultueux, dans lequel il est facile de se perdre, et dont les obstacles peuvent être fatals. Recueil de courts OS sur les personnages de la série.
1. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire -Kuroko

_Bonjour à tous les lecteurs qui passeraient par ici ! Voila un modeste petit recueil sur les personnages de ce super manga qu'est Kuroko no Basket, en espérant que j'aurais réussi à respecter leurs caractères respectifs. Celui-ci est un peu particulier, et pas du tout représentatif des autres OS de ce recueil. Je me suis en réalité lancé une sorte de défi à moi-même, mais je sais que ça peut paraître lourd à lire. Je ferai mieux pour les prochains !_

_Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'adore ça ! _

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.**

Kuroko Tetsuya était une ombre. C'était ce qu'avait affirmé Aomine Daiki à leurs débuts ensemble, et jamais Kuroko n'avait eu la moindre envie de le contredire. D'ailleurs, l'aurait -il voulu qu'il n'aurait probablement pas pu, de toute façon : En effet, avec sa petite taille et son manque de présence, il passait très facilement inaperçu, son surnom lui allait donc comme un gant. Au fur et à mesure, les autres en vinrent même à le surnommer le ''joueur fantôme''. Un fantôme étant un être immatériel à l'existence incertaine, Kuroko admettait que ce nouveau surnom lui allait aussi bien que l'autre, et il s'en accommodait. Après tout, ombre ou fantôme, il avait trouvé une utilité à sa particularité.

Sans doute préférait-il toutefois le nom d'ombre, car la description qu'en avait fait Aomine l'avait séduit tout de suite. Une ombre n'existe que si elle est proche de la lumière, et ainsi que Kuroko l'avait expliqué à Kagami, plus la lumière est vive, plus l'ombre est tangible. Après tout, une ombre a pour but de souligner l'éclat de sa lumière, et ce rôle lui convenait. Cette idée, Kuroko l'avait appliqué à son style de basket, puis petit à petit, elle s'était étendue à sa vie entière.

Au collège, la lumière que dégageait Aomine était éclatante et l'ombre qu'était Kuroko s'était gorgée de cette vive lueur, s'y était accrochée, au point d'en devenir dépendante. L'ombre n'existe que grâce à la lumière après tout, c'était bien connu.

Mais alors, que devient l'ombre lorsque sa lumière la rejette ? Car c'est ce qui avait fini par arriver. Kuroko avait été conscient de la longue dégringolade de son coéquipier mais, impuissant à stopper sa chute, il s'était contenté de limiter les dégâts, jusqu'au jour où cela n'avait plus suffit.

Aomine avait rejeté Kuroko, et avec lui tous les fondements de leur relation si particulière. Or, sans lumière, le monde n'est que ténèbres, et une ombre n'existe pas dans l'obscurité. Noyée dans la noirceur, elle perd son identité et finit par disparaître.

Kuroko était une ombre. Sa lumière partie, il avait sombré : Assailli par les ténèbres, il s'était perdu lui-même. Son existence déjà discrète s'était peu à peu estompée, puisqu'il ne pouvait survivre sans lumière.

Sans doute aurait-il fini par disparaître totalement, sans sa rencontre avec Kagami. En cet homme brut, à l'énergie si sauvage, il avait vu une lueur d'espoir. Littéralement. Cet homme brillait, et si sa lumière n'égalait pas encore celle d'Aomine, elle recelait suffisamment de promesses pour que Kuroko s'y intéresse. Et en effet, lors de ce premier un contre un, sur ce terrain de basket désert plongé dans la nuit, Kuroko vit son salut.

Kagami Taiga aimait le basket, il avait de l'ambition, c'était suffisant. L'ombre se jura de nourrir cette nouvelle lumière, de la faire grandir pour s'en nourrir à son tour. Kuroko ne la laissera pas s'éloigner, il se promit de ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé : il ne laisserait pas cette lumière-ci se ternir.

Et Kuroko revit. Aux côtés de Taiga Kagami, l'ombre qu'il est retrouve une existence, un rôle, un objectif. Cet homme-ci a besoin de lui, ses talents sur le terrain explosent, sa présence devient indispensable à la victoire. Dans l'équipe de Seirin, Kuroko se rappelle que sa particularité a aussi des avantages. Il retrouve son équilibre.

Il est une ombre. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


	2. Effroi - Hyuga

**Effroi**

Hyuga connaissait Aida Riko depuis plusieurs années, et jamais il n'avait pris la peine de réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait envers la jeune fille, conscient toutefois que ses sentiments étaient confus, voire même contradictoires. S'il devait rester neutre, il répondrait probablement qu'elle l'impressionnait, sans préciser si cela était péjoratif ou mélioratif.

Ainsi, Hyuga Jumpei n'avait jamais pris le temps de se pencher sur cette question douteuse, il était généralement bien trop occupé. Aujourd'hui cependant, la coach avait décrété une journée de repos forcée pour toute l'équipe, et, s'il ne comprenait pas ses raisons, il respectait trop ses compétences pour enfreindre ses consignes... ou était trop effrayé par les possibles conséquences pour oser braver ses ordres.

Il était donc là, par cette froide matinée d'hiver, assis sur un banc gelé, situé sous un grand arbre que les feuilles vertes avaient abandonné depuis longtemps, dans un parc de jeu que même les enfants avaient déserté. Il s'ennuyait. Son temps libre étant d'habitude occupé par un entraînement intensif, il ignorait quoi faire d'une journée où l'entraînement était prohibé. Poussant un profond soupir empli de lassitude, il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, se remémorant avec amusement l'époque où ils étaient plus longs et blonds.

De fil en aiguille, ses pensées se mirent à vagabonder à leur grès, tandis qu'il laissait ses yeux errer sur le triste ciel gris. Peut-être allait-il neiger ?

En tout les cas, ses songeries finirent par s'égarer près de Aida Riko. La coach... C'était un sacré bout de femme, on ne pouvait le nier. Par jeu, Hyuga décida de déterminer quels mots lui venaient en premier lorsqu'il songeait à elle.

En première place, ''effrayante'', cela allait de soi. C'était une jeune femme exigeante, elle ne les laissait jamais en paix avant d'avoir atteint son objectif, n'hésitant pas à utiliser des procédés moralement douteux. Elle n'hésitait pas non plus à utiliser sa férocité légendaire lorsqu'ils la contrariait. Elle avait une sacrée force pour une femme et Hyuga grimaça en souvenir de coups reçus. Vu qu'elle était également assez susceptible, elle rentrait assez souvent dans des colères noires. Peut-être légèrement sadique sur les bords même, à son avis, elle savait parfaitement où taper pour faire mal : Elle connaissait les points faibles de chacun des membres de son équipe et usait sans vergogne de ses connaissances pour les faire obéir. Lui-même en avait déjà plusieurs fois fait les frais : Combien de fois l'avait-elle menacé de briser ses précieuses figurines ?

Mais, songea Hyuga, on ne pouvait la réduire à ces défauts. En effet, il savait pertinemment que c'était surtout une excellente coach, aux compétences reconnues. Elle était efficace et attentive, tant à leurs besoins qu'à leurs faiblesses. Elle prenait soin d'eux sans cesse, à sa manière maladroite. Un rictus amusé tordit la bouche d'Hyuga lorsqu'il se remémora les multiples et catastrophiques tentatives de cuisine de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas douée, c'était un fait, mais ses petites attentions étaient touchantes tout de même.

Elle était déterminée aussi : Trouver sa place en tant que femme coach n'était pas aisé, et sa persévérance était digne d'éloges. Mais du fait de la difficulté de son objectif, elle souhaitait atteindre le sommet pour montrer sa valeur. Elle attendait donc beaucoup d'eux, et ne comptait pas faire dans la demie-mesure.

C'était une battante, tout simplement. Lorsqu'elle se fixait un but, elle faisait son possible pour l'atteindre, et ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour cela. Combien de fois l'avait-il surprise à élaborer des stratégies toute seule au gymnase, bien après la fin de l'entraînement ? Elle s'investissait énormément dans la vie de l'équipe et dans les match. Chaque défaite de l'équipe était _sa _défaite.

Hyuga sourit. Oui, il pouvait bien se l'admettre à lui-même, il était admiratif devant ce petit bout de femme, à l'apparence si fragile et pourtant si forte. Il lui était extrêmement reconnaissant pour son travail, conscient qu'ils n'aurait jamais été aussi loin sans elle, et il respectait ce qu'elle était, malgré ses défauts. Après tout, c'était ce qui la rendait si intéressante. L'effroi qu'elle provoquait parfois chez lui était accessoire par rapport à la gratitude qu'il ressentait envers elle. Peut-être même y avait-il autre chose que de la simple reconnaissance, mais il était encore trop tôt pour le savoir. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas y songer.

Un petit vent frais se leva brusquement et, lorsqu'il entra en contact avec la peau de Hyuga, celui-ci prit conscience qu'il frissonnait. Aussitôt, il décida de rentrer avant de tomber malade. Un petit rire lui échappa lorsqu'il songea que Riko ne lui pardonnerait jamais de contracter une maladie si près d'un match. Se levant, il rejoignit l'entrée du parc en grande enjambées, et s'apprêtait à traverser la rue quand il fut subitement interpellé :

- Hyuga !

Surpris par cette voix qu'il avait reconnue, il pivota et se retrouva effectivement à regarder la menue silhouette de sa coach s'avancer vers lui aussi vite que lui permettaient ses petites jambes.

- Oh, salut coach...

Il se tut en la voyant se planter devant lui, reconnaissant l'aura noire qui semblait jaillir d'elle : Elle était furieuse. Il allait demander pourquoi, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Surpris, il répliqua machinalement :

-Ben rien, je me promène...

En voyant ses yeux étinceler de rage, il comprit aussitôt que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

Enfonçant un doigt rageur dans son estomac, elle se mit a siffler :

- Rien ? Alors que les examens approchent à grands pas? Tu as vu tes résultats aux dernières épreuves ? Moi oui, et à ta place je ferai profil bas ! Tu veux vraiment louper le match à cause des séances de rattrapages ? Tu devrais être en train de _réviser _! Pourquoi crois-tu que je vous ai dispensé d'entraînement, si près d'un match ? Tu veux que je te fasse rentrer ça dans la tête avec ma prise de catch ? Ou en m'attaquant à tes figurines ?

Et elle continua ainsi plusieurs minutes durant, tandis que Hyuga faisait le gros dos et n'osait piper mot.

Finalement, se ravisa-t-il, ses défauts ne sont pas secondaires.

Elle était bien trop effrayante.


	3. Sentiments contradictoires - Imayoshi

_Voila, cette fois je m'attaque à Imayoshi, le capitaine de Touhou! Bizarrement, j'aime bien ce personnage :)_

_En tout cas, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !_

**Sentiments contradictoires**

Shoichi Imayoshi était le capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Touhou, et il était plutôt fier de ses joueurs. Il avait même placé de grands espoirs dans certains d'entre eux, comme Sakurada qui, même s'il le désorientait souvent avec ses excuses sans queue ni tête, n'en restait pas moins un excellent élément. Wakamatsu avait un caractère impulsif et, il devait bien l'admettre, un peu trop explosif, mais c'était malgré tout un centre absolument compétent.

Imayoshi soupira. Oui, il était tout à fait satisfait de son équipe. A un détail près. Et ce détail, qui n'était pas des moindres, se trouvait être la carte maîtresse de leur équipe, l'as Aomine Daiki.

Il n'avait strictement rien à reprocher à ses compétences, évidemment. Bien au contraire, cet homme méritait amplement son titre de titulaire, voire plus. L'équipe de Touhou était déjà une équipe forte à la base, mais l'arrivée de ce garçon avait donné un autre sens au mot force. L'équipe n'atteignait désormais sa pleine puissance que lorsqu'il était sur le terrain. S'il y avait toujours un tel écart de point à la fin des match, c'était bien grâce à lui, et à son jeu si efficace. Il dominait toujours ses adversaires.

En même temps, Imayoshi devait bien avouer que, dès la première fois, le style de jeu du jeune homme l'avait stupéfié. C'était incroyable. Il y avait à la fois tant de fluidité et de force dans ses mouvements ! Lorsqu'il se laissait aller à être plus sérieux, ce qui était rare, son corps dégageait une énergie animale, sauvage et envoûtante. C'était tout simplement époustouflant. Et malgré le nombre de fois où il le voyait à l'œuvre, Imayoshi le trouvait toujours aussi impressionnant.

Il était fasciné par le basket de ce garçon, il l'admettait. Effrayé aussi. Ses compétences dépassaient de loin les leurs, c'était terrifiant de constater qu'il pouvait y avoir une telle différence de niveau entre des lycéens.

Aomine Daiki était un véritable monstre du basket, le genre de joueur qui marque l'histoire au point de modifier les règles en vigueur. Il semblait inconcevable que quelqu'un soit un jour capable de l'arrêter. Voire même impossible de ne serait-ce que ralentir sa fulgurante progression, au point qu'il se sentait obligé de se restreindre lui-même pour ne pas devenir trop bon. Avait-il seulement des limites ? Imayoshi en doutait.

Vraiment, Imayoshi n'avait rien à redire aux qualités sportives d'Aomine : il était la perle rare que chaque équipe rêve d'avoir un jour en son sein, la star qui les propulserai vers le sommet.

En revanche, là où Imayoshi avait du mal, c'était avec sa personnalité : En effet, Aomine était vulgaire, irrespectueux des règles, arrogant et son individualité devenait souvent de l'égoïsme.

Ce dernier point surtout dérangeait le capitaine, car cela se ressentait dans les match. Imayoshi était un homme patient, vraiment. Il supportait, toujours stoïque derrière ses lunettes, les sempiternelles excuses de Sakurada, les coups de sang de Wakamatsu, et les diverses frasques de ses joueurs sans broncher. Après tout, tant qu'ils jouaient bien, ils pouvaient être aussi nerveux, extravagants ou bruyants qu'ils le souhaitaient !

Mais le cas d'Aomine était différent. Déjà, il ne venait jamais aux entraînements. Imayoshi le tolérait, conscient que leurs entraînements n'apporterait rien à l'as, car aucun de leurs exercices ne seraient suffisants pour le monstre qu'il était. Mais il aurait bien aimé qu'il daigne participer de temps à autre, non pour lui mais pour les autres. L'équipe avait tellement à apprendre de lui ! De plus, les entraînements collectifs avaient également pour but de resserrer les liens des joueurs, pour qu'ils se comprennent davantage sur le terrain. Cela permettait de mieux anticiper les réactions et les mouvements de ses coéquipiers pendant les match. Cependant Aomine se moquait de tout cela.

Son jeu d'équipe était inexistant : Une fois qu'il avait la balle, il traversait tout le terrain sans difficultés, seul, et marquait. Ils étaient cinq sur le terrain, mais lui jouait en solo. Les autres pourraient ne pas être présents, le résultat serait le même.

Il ne cherchait pas à se lier d'amitié avec les autres. Pire, par son arrogance, il semblait les rabaisser. En affirmant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir se battre, il paraissait vouloir asseoir sa supériorité. Du moins, c'était ainsi que le voyait la plupart des joueurs. De fait, il n'était pas très apprécié des autres membres de l'équipe, notamment par Wakamatsu qui réagissait toujours au quart de tour aux caprices de l'as.

Malgré tout, tous admiraient sa force, ils enduraient donc son caractère insupportable, et il en serait ainsi tant qu'il les mènerait à la victoire. Ils éprouvaient tous envers lui un sentiment mêlé de crainte et de respect. Et même lui, Imayoshi, n'échappait pas à cette règle.

Cependant, Imayoshi éprouvait encore un autre sentiment envers son camarade. C'était confus, et il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Cela se manifestait surtout lorsqu'Aomine lâchait sa célèbre phrase ''Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi''. En effet, le capitaine avait toujours perçu autre chose que de l'assurance et de la confiance en soi dans cette phrase à priori gorgée de présomption. Imayoshi, lui, y sentait une émotion, une douleur qu'il n'aurait pas cru ressentir chez son coéquipier. Ce qu'il percevait derrière les mots chargés de suffisance, c'était plutôt... de la tristesse. Comme s'il regrettait cet état de fait. Il percevait un peu de colère aussi, de l'amertume.

Aomine semblait toujours déçu et aigri quand leurs adversaires abandonnaient avant la fin du match et affichaient clairement leur désespoir.

Au fur et à mesure, Imayoshi en était venu à se demander si Aomine ne souffrait pas de sa supériorité manifeste. Etait-il accablé par le fardeau de sa propre puissance ? S'était-il lassé de ces victoires faciles successives ?

Cela expliquait alors pourquoi il avait semblé si enthousiaste et excité lors de son affrontement avec Kagami Taiga... Être à ce point déprimé par sa passion, cela ne devait pas être facile à vivre. Effectivement, quelle attitude adopter lorsque quelque chose qui nous a toujours comblé nous déçoit brusquement ? Cela devait laisser un goût particulièrement amer dans la bouche...

Oui, songea Imayoshi en se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers le gymnase, ce que je ressens envers lui en définitive, c'est de la pitié.

Arrivé devant le gymnase, il ouvrit la porte, et fut aussitôt accueilli par divers bruits. En effet, à peine eut-il le temps de franchir la porte qu'il se fit accoster par un Wakamatsu furieux qui se planta devant lui, suivi par un Sakurada un peu en retrait qui semblait au bord des larmes.

- Capitaine ! Hurla le blond, Aomine a encore laissé ses magasines porno traîner dans le gymnase !

- Oh, releva l'interpellé, plein d'espoir, il est donc venu aujourd'hui ! Où est-il ?

- Je suis désolé ! S'excusa aussitôt Sakurada, faisant s'éteindre la petite lueur d'optimisme du capitaine, il était déjà parti quand nous sommes arrivés! Comme je suis dans sa classe, j'aurai du aller le chercher! Je suis désolé, je suis désolé !

-Capitaine ! Tonna Wakamatsu, cette fois vous devez sévir !

Pris sous le feu croisé des vociférations de son second et des lamentations angoissées du plus jeune, Imayoshi sentit son agacement revenir en force, au dépend de la pitié qu'il avait éprouvée plus tôt.

Encore une fois, Imayoshi Shoichi éprouvait des sentiments contradictoires envers l'atout de leur équipe : Devait-il être irrité que le bronzé eut à nouveau sauté l'entraînement collectif, ou soulagé qu'il vienne visiblement de temps en temps au gymnase, même si c'était seul ?

Il ne savait vraiment pas.


	4. L'amusement est là où - Takao

_Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un autre personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup, Takao, le coéquipier de Midorima. En espérant vous faire passer un bon moment, bonne lecture !_

**L'amusement se cache là où on s'y attends le moins.**

Takao était connu pour son caractère léger. Il était ouvert, franc, agréable, légèrement moqueur et taquin. C'était également un bon joueur de basket, même s'il n'égalait pas son coéquipier, Midorima Shintaro. Mais il n'en éprouvait aucune jalousie. Shin-chan était bien trop unique pour qu'on puisse lui envier cela. Et puis il l'appréciait trop pour lui en vouloir.

Pourtant au début, il ne l'avait pas vraiment senti, cet étudiant apparemment si parfait. Excellent élève, légende parmi les joueurs de basket pour avoir appartenu à la célèbre Génération des miracles, le tireur se savait bon et ne s'en cachait pas. Il avait des manières hautaines et semblait mépriser tout le monde.

''Encore un de ces fils à papa tête-à-claque, s'était aussitôt dit Takao, il doit se sentir meilleur que nous.''

Il avait malgré tout été très impressionné par les capacités extraordinaires au tir de son coéquipier, mais il ne ressentait aucun attachement envers ce garçon aux cheveux verts.

Et puis petit à petit, Takao avait relevé des bizarreries dans son comportement, des petits détails qu'il avait pris l'habitude de relever mentalement, par jeu, et qui le faisait sourire. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était retrouvé à s'intéresser à Midorima. Et puis au final, contre toute attente, il s'était attaché à cet étrange jeune homme, l'accompagnant partout et le taquinant dès que possible.

Assis sur sa chaise de classe, pendant la pause -déjeuner, et seul puisque Shin-chan était parti aux toilettes, Takao plongea dans ses souvenirs : Tout avait commencé avec les étranges objets que le tireur trimbalait partout avec lui. Ses portes-bonheur, l'objet du jour recommandé par Oha-Asa, expliquait-il d'un air suffisant à quiconque l'interrogeait à ce sujet. Selon lui, sa réussite aux tirs dépendait grandement de la journée que lui avait prédit Oha-Asa, et s'il était dans un mauvais jour, il compensait par la présence de l'objet fétiche. Et s'il était dans un bon jour, il augmentait ses chances de victoires avec cet objet, ce qui faisait qu'au final, il avait toujours sur lui un objet le plus souvent extravagant.

La première fois qu'il lui avait expliqué tout ça, Takao se rappelait avoir pensé que, malgré l'air fier qu'il arborait en affirmant cela, la présence de cet objet insolite (un tanuki en peluche!) lui donnait un air un peu ridicule.

Midorima avait pour habitude de clamer haut et fort qu'il ne loupait jamais ses tirs car il faisait de son mieux, et qu'avoir l'objet d'Oha-Asa faisait parti de ses efforts. Ce genre de réplique amusait toujours Takao.

Et puis, au fil du temps, Takao avait remarqué que sous ses airs glacials et condescendants perçaient parfois des petites réflexions, des gestes qui brisaient l'image arrogante que le tireur s'efforçait de renvoyer. Et un beau jour, sans trop savoir ce qui avait déclenché cette prise de conscience, Takao avait comprit: Midorima Shintaro était un Tsundere ! Un véritable dur au cœur tendre. De cette révélation avait naturellement jailli le surnom ''Shin-chan'', qu'il employait désormais tout le temps, malgré l'hostilité qu'avait clairement affiché le concerné en l'entendant, au début. Il s'y était fait depuis.

Depuis, Takao avait eu maintes occasions de constater à quel point il avait eu raison quant à la véritable personnalité de son coéquipier : Derrière son attitude orgueilleuse, ses manières dédaigneuses, le garçon cachait en réalité un caractère gentil. Ses paroles cassantes ne servaient qu'à dissimuler la douceur de son cœur. Il s'efforçait de se protéger en ayant l'air froid et distant, mais au final, c'était quelqu'un de très attentionné.

Souvent, Takao lui demandait un service, comme de lui passer ses cours, car lui n'avait pas tout noté. L'autre lui lançait alors un regard glacé et refusait d'un ton sec. Mais plus tard dans la journée, ou le lendemain, Takao trouvait presque toujours des notes soigneusement recopiées dans son casier.

Il trouvait ces manières à la fois attendrissantes et très amusantes. Ainsi, il avait pris l'habitude de demander de plus en plus de choses à son camarade, affaires ou conseils, et attendait de voir comment ce dernier allait s'y prendre pour lui rendre service sans en avoir l'air. C'était vraiment très distrayant et parfois, pour rendre la chose plus drôle encore, Takao faisait exprès de le surprendre en flagrant délit, pour le plaisir de le voir se justifier avec son air agacé, alors qu'au fond, il le savait embarrassé. D'ailleurs, il avait noté que son ami avait la manie de remonter ses lunettes plus souvent que d'ordinaire dans ce genre de situations.

Vraiment, Takao se régalait à embarrasser son camarade, mais sans l'humilier bien sur. Il aimait bien Shin-chan et ne voulait pas qu'il lui en veuille au point de ne plus lui adresser la parole.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, comme lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé Kise, Kagami et Kuroko dans un restaurant et qu'il s'était arrangé pour que Shin-chan n'ait d'autres choix que de s'installer à leur table. Ou encore en faisant remarquer à voix haute à quel point son attitude tsundere était évidente. Et même s'il ne le disait pas, il le pensait très fort, au point que son expression le trahissait souvent.

Vraiment, Shin-chan était _si_ amusant ! Comme lorsqu'il avait fait mine de ne pas s'intéresser a Kagami lors de leur première rencontre, alors que Takao savait pertinemment que le jeune homme avait attiré son attention, d'abord par son statut de nouvelle lumière de son ancien coéquipier, puis par ses capacités.

Sans en avoir l'air, Shin-chan s'inquiétait un peu pour ses anciens coéquipiers. Il avait été voir le match de Kuroko et Kise, alors qu'il ne prenait jamais la peine de voir les autres match d'ordinaire, et avait même été voir Kise après sa défaite. Takao imaginait très bien comment s'était déroulé la rencontre : Shin-chan avait du être très cynique, presque blessant, sans doute dans le but de faire réagir l'autre. C'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux en matière de réconfort, à n'en pas douter. Vraiment, le tireur n'était pas à l'aise dans les relations ! Takao avait depuis longtemps remarqué qu'il était incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments. Lorsqu'il était heureux, il se contentait de remonter ses lunettes et, parfois, un mince sourire venait légèrement redresser la commissure de ses lèvres. Dans toutes ses relations, le garçon se sentait obligé d'afficher une façade supérieure. Peut-être ne connaissait-il pas d'autres moyens de lier amitié avec les autres ? Et puis il n'était pas vraiment honnête avec lui-même, ça ne devait pas simplifier la tâche... D'ailleurs, le garçon avait été voir tous les match de ses anciens coéquipiers, le plus souvent en secret, croyant dur comme fer que ses lunettes de soleil dissimulaient son identité. Alors que c'était tout le contraire !

Pour en revenir à Kagami, Takao savait que le jeune homme avait éveillé l'intérêt du tireur, au point que celui-ci se repasse le match Seirin contre Kaijou pour mieux étudier les potentialités de son jeu. Alors le voir agir lors de leur rencontre comme si l'autre lui était indifférent, pire, inconnu, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qui il était... Takao avait failli exploser de rire. Il avait vraiment une fierté impressionnante ! C'en devenait tordant.

Et ce genre de choses arrivaient régulièrement, pour le plus grand bonheur du meneur de Shutoku. De plus, depuis sa défaite contre le duo de première année de Seirin, composé de Kuroko Tetsuya et Kagami Taiga, Shin-chan avait changé. C'était assez peu perceptible, mais pour lui qui le côtoyait à longueur de journée, cela paraissait évident. S'il avait gardé ses manières désagréables, il semblait... moins taciturne, plus accessible. Il paraissait avoir baissé sa garde, rien qu'un peu, et Takao s'en réjouissait. Son partenaire lui semblait plus proche de lui et il en était ravi.

Takao fut brusquement tiré de ses réflexions par une voix légèrement hautaine :

- Takao, ne recule plus, ne bouge plus.

C'était Shin-chan, évidemment. Cependant, fait inhabituel, il percevait une note d'angoisse dans la voix de son ami. Étonné, il lui lança un regard avant de vérifier prudemment derrière lui, mais il ne vit que le pupitre sur lequel il s'apprêtait à s'appuyer quand son camarade l'avait arrêté. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander la raison d'un tel ordre à l'intéressé lorsqu'il la vit : La toute petite figurine de fragile porcelaine représentant une théière, posée près du bord de la table.

Effectivement... Une chute pareille serait fatale à ce qu'il devinait être l'objet du jour, et avec le contrôle prévu en fin de journée, il paraissait évident que Shin-chan en deviendrai fou.

Aussitôt, Takao fut parcouru d'un ricanement moqueur et s'apprêtait à lancer une boutade lorsque son coude, secoué par le rire, heurta malencontreusement la table. Il vit alors très clairement la chute de l'objet en direction du sol, comme si un dieu narquois avait brutalement ralenti le cours du temps pour profiter pleinement de la scène. La chute lui parut donc interminable, mais elle finit tout de même par subvenir, fatidique, dans un craquement sonore qui parut sonner la fin du monde aux oreilles de Takao. La malheureuse théière gisait à présent en mille morceau au sol.

Le silence dans son dos résonna pour Takao de manière plus effrayante que tout le reste. C'était clairement de mauvaise augure pour lui, et il tenta donc une retraite stratégique sur la pointe des pieds, en direction de la porte, avant d'être arrêté par une voix aussi froide que la mort elle-même :

- Takao.

Juste ça, son nom, prononcé sans intonations particulières et pourtant il se figea sur place, frissonnant d'appréhension. Il avait bien saisi la menace sous-jacente. Soupirant, il se composa un air penaud et se retourna.

A cet instant précis, le visage de Shin-chan était figé en une expression indescriptible : C'était un savant mélange de colère, d'horreur et de panique.

Pour quelqu'un dont le visage était d'ordinaire si neutre, il était brusquement bien expressif ! Bouche-bée, Takao le regarda passer à travers plusieurs phases. La colère tout d'abord :

- Takao, je m'absente à peu près cinq minutes, en ayant posé l'objet du jour bien en évidence sur ma table pour éviter les accidents et je reviens pour constater que _tu_ étais en réalité la plus grande menace !

L'horreur :

- C'est la première fois depuis des années que je n'ai pas mon objet avec moi, je me sens dénudé ! Pourtant, Oha-Asa m'avait prédit de la chance pour aujourd'hui ! Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque l'on endommage l'objet du jour ? Une punition divine va-t-elle abattre? Ou ma chance aux tirs va-t-elle me quitter ?

La panique enfin:

- Et l'examen qui tombe tout à l'heure ! Comment vais-je faire sans mon objet du jour ? C'est justement la matière dans laquelle je suis le moins sûr de moins ! Que dois-je faire, que dois-je faire ?

La surprise disparut de l'esprit de Takao, remplacée par une folle envie de rire. C'était un tableau tellement inhabituel de voir le d'ordinaire si serein Midorima Shintaro perdre son calme légendaire !

Celui-ci retrouva d'ailleurs vite son sang-froid, au grand dépit de Takao qui aurait aimé jouir du spectacle plus longtemps.

- Takao, va chercher ton vélo immédiatement, ordonna brusquement Midorima.

- Pourquoi, Shin-chan ?

- C'est évident, non ? S'irrita l'interpellé, je vais aller acheter un nouvel objet avant la fin de la pause. Et comme tu es le principal responsable de ce désastre, c'est toi qui me conduira.

Takao grimaça, mais n'osa pas protester, même si à son avis Shin-chan était aussi coupable que lui : On ne lui avait jamais appris à ne pas laisser traîner ses affaires n'importe où ?

Alors qu'il courait vers le local à vélo, il se surprit à laisser naître sur son visage un énorme sourire. Shin-chan était vraiment unique. Avec lui, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas fini de s'amuser. Il éclata d'un rire frais, hilare. Si on lui avait dit au début que la présence de ce grand garçon à l'allure méprisante lui procurerait tant de divertissement, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Décidément, l'amusement se trouvait vraiment là où on l'attendait le moins, il pouvait en témoigner !


	5. Ombre et Lumière - Kagami

**Ombre et Lumière **

Au début, Kagami avait commencé le basket, sur les conseils de Himuro, pour se faire des amis. Et en effet, cela avait fonctionné puisqu'il avait aussitôt rencontré de nombreux jeunes, et avait surtout amplifié son lien avec Himuro, l'homme qu'il considérait comme son frère. Mais au final, ce qu'il n'avait au départ considéré que comme un moyen avait pris de plus en plus de place dans sa vie, et était devenu son but. Il ne jouait plus au basket pour faire des rencontres, mais pour jouer au basket, purement et simplement.

Il adorait ce sport, l'effort qu'il demandait à son corps, la capacité que cela avait de lui vider la tête. Il appréciait de se mesurer à des adversaires coriaces, de préférence bien plus forts que lui et même si ceux-ci s'étaient fait de plus en plus rares au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, Kagami avait toujours trouvé un rival à sa hauteur en personne de Himuro.

Du moins jusqu'à ce dernier match fatidique et à son départ précipité pour le Japon. A ce moment-là, Kagami était conscient que quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux deux.

Puis il était arrivé au pays du soleil levant, désespéré d'avance du bas niveau de basket. Ce n'était pas ici qu'il allait trouver des adversaires à sa taille ! Il avait choisi un lycée au hasard près de chez lui et s'était inscrit sans enthousiasme au club de basket, persuadé qu'il ne pourrait au mieux qu'y tuer le temps. Après tout, le basket était partout le même au Japon, pensait-il. Il n'y avait qu'un faible niveau, bien inférieur au basket d'Amérique, selon lui.

S'il avait su alors !

Lors de son arrivée au club, il avait alors entendu parler pour la première fois des rumeurs sur cette équipe fantastique de collégiens qui avait fait énormément parler d'elle ces deux dernières années, et que tous nommaient la Génération des Miracles. C'était apparemment une équipe particulièrement forte et invaincue, constituée de joueurs jugés extraordinaires, aux capacités surprenantes pour leur jeune âge. Et, fait plus intéressant encore, cette équipe s'était dissoute à la fin du collège et chacun de ses formidables membres était partis jouer dans une école différente, ouvrant les paris sur quelle école (et donc quel membre) l'emporterait finalement sur les autres.

Et Kagami, bien que nourrissant peu d'espoir sur les réelles capacités de ces joueurs japonais, avait tout de même senti naître en lui une pointe d'intérêt à l'idée de les affronter. Après tout, si on parlait tant d'eux, ils ne devaient pas être si mauvais que cela, et même si leur niveau restait faible comparé à celui des Américains, peut-être le distrairaient-ils davantage que les autres, se disait-il.

Puis il avait rencontré Kuroko, qui se présentait comme le sixième joueur fantôme de la fameuse Génération des Miracles et si au début il avait été intrigué par ce garçon à l'apparence si frêle et à la présence si discrète qu'il avait surpris tout le monde en ouvrant la bouche, et qui pourtant ne dégageait pas l'odeur d'un faible, Kagami avait vite déchanté.

Le soir-même ils s'étaient tout deux affrontés en un un-contre-un sur un terrain de basket désert, et le rouge avait vu ses espoirs s'effondrer. C'était donc ça le niveau d'un membre de la Génération des Miracles ? C'était une blague ? Ce type était plus que mauvais ! Il était carrément nul ! Il ne maîtrisait même pas les bases, il était pire qu'un débutant complet, c'en était presque risible. D'ailleurs, Kagami aurait probablement ri s'il n'avait été aussi exaspéré par le piètre niveau du garçon.

Ce gamin s'insupportait. Et alors qu'il était si mauvais au basket, il se permettait des réflexions, et disait des choses étranges comme 'je suis une ombre'... Vraiment, cette rencontre avait irrité Kagami au plus haut point, d'autant plus qu'elle avait ruiné ses espoirs de trouver un opposant à peu près convenable dans ce foutu pays.

Cet agacement s'était encore exacerbé lors de leur match contre leurs aînés le lendemain. Sérieusement, ce type était tellement invisible et inutile que les autres en oubliaient sa présence !

« Juste un boulet sur le terrain, »se rappelait avoir pensé Kagami...

… Juste avant de voir un ballon à priori surgi de nulle part lui atterrir dans les mains alors que tous ses coéquipiers étaient marqués par les aînés ! Il y avait eu un instant de flottement sur le terrain, personne n'ayant vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé. Et les ballons mystérieux avaient continué à pleuvoir sur le terrain, changeant de trajectoire de manière illogique et Kagami, comme le reste de l'équipe, avait fini par faire le lien : C'était Kuroko ! Il saisissait mieux désormais l'origine du surnom ''le joueur fantôme''. Et Kagami, une fois l'étonnement passé, avait vite analysé et compris le potentiel du style de jeu du plus petit. Il avait senti de l'estime grandir en lui.

Le soir même il avait permit à l'homme fantôme de lui expliquer sa technique de jeu. L'autre lui avait donné sa vision du basket et, étrangement, l'américain avait trouvé ça à la fois honorable et attirant. Un peu poétique aussi, avec son histoire d'ombre et de lumière.

Un pacte s'était alors crée entre eux, une ambition, la promesse d'aller au sommet et de battre la Génération des Miracles. Ces derniers étaient, d'après son nouveau camarade, bien plus forts que lui, Kagami, qui n'avait pas la moindre chance de les battre seul, et celui-ci avait senti son excitation grimper en flèche à ces mots. Des adversaires qu'on ne pouvait pas battre ! Ça c'était du défi !

Son futur promettait de ne pas être si morose qu'il l'avait cru de prime abord, et il s'en réjouissait. D'autant plus qu'il n'était plus seul. S'il ne pouvait pas encore appeler son étrange ombre son ''ami'', il ne pouvait nier qu'il plaçait un certain nombre d'espoir en lui. Depuis ce soir-là, il lui avait accordé sa confiance, tout simplement.

Et puis au fil du temps, ils s'étaient rapprochés, s'étaient habitués l'un à l'autre. Leur amitié s'était forgée dans le feu des épreuves traversées ensemble, et leur lien s'en était trouvé considérablement renforcé. Certes ils s'étaient tous deux fait une place dans l'équipe, s'étaient familiarisés avec les autres membres et en étaient arrivé à les apprécier tous, y compris la féroce coach et son caractère brûlant, mais ils restaient tous deux spécial l'un pour l'autre. C'était logique, ils étaient le duo de première année, les deux espoirs de l'équipe, ils étaient ombre et lumière, aussi indissociables dans l'esprit des autres que le jour et la nuit, l'eau et le feu.

Kagami sentait confusément que leur relation s'étendait plus loin que leur jeu commun au basket. Dans les victoires et la défaite, leur proximité s'était approfondie, tout simplement. Il s'était habitué à avoir cette présence discrète et souvent muette à ses côtés à longueur de temps, et il lui arrivait de ne même plus sursauter lors des apparitions inattendues de son compagnon.

Petit à petit, il avait apprivoisé le visage apparemment inexpressif de Kuroko, avait appris à décoder les émotions que révélaient les imperceptibles sourires, les légers froncements de sourcils, ou la lueur dans ses yeux.

Kagami appréciait le calme permanent de son camarade, en totale opposition avec son caractère fougueux et impulsif. Il affectionnait son sérieux, la manière ironique et subtile dont il pratiquait l'humour. Il savait pouvoir compter sur lui, quelque soit la situation. Par dessus tout, il respectait son style de basket, se sachant incapable de se sacrifier ainsi pour une équipe. Au fur et à mesure, il avait appris à repérer les moqueries du bleu, ce dont ce dernier ne se privait pas : Kuroko trouvait en effet un malin plaisir à lui mettre Numéro deux sous le nez, avec son air innocent, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que le grand ne supportait pas ça, par exemple.

C'était ça, leur relation, et selon d'étranges critères, sans doute pouvait-on dire qu'ils étaient amis.

De fait, il y avait des choses que seul Kagami avait plus ou moins deviné. En effet, par diverses paroles, quelques gestes, Kuroko avait dévoilé, consciemment ou non, qu'une blessure subsistait en lui. Une plaie pas tout à fait cicatrisée qui paraissait le faire souffrir de temps à autre.

Kagami n'en connaissait pas la cause, mais il pressentait que cela tirait ses origines de l'époque du collège : Kuroko ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit pourquoi il s'était brusquement éloigné de ses anciens coéquipiers, s'exprimant à coup de phrase sibylline comme ''je pensais qu'il manquait quelque chose'' et se contentant d'évoquer un ''certain événement''. De plus, lors de leurs affrontements contre Aomine, Kagami avait cru percevoir chez le plus petit un complexe d'infériorité. Il l'avait ressenti à la mention du nom d'Akashi la première fois, quand Aomine lui avait lancé d'un air un peu méprisant : ''Akashi avait raison, ton basket ne gagnera jamais.'', puis contre Aomine lui-même, lorsque ce dernier avait déjoué coup sur coup deux des techniques du passeur. Ce dernier avait alors réagi excessivement, ce genre d'attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. Les actions précipitées et irréfléchies, c'était plutôt son style à lui, Kagami. Cela lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une faiblesse chez son ami.

Ainsi, Kagami comprenait petit à petit son partenaire et si des zones d'ombres demeuraient, il en avait entrevu suffisamment pour comprendre que Kuroko souhaitait ardemment vaincre ses anciens camarades. Non pas uniquement pour lui, Kagami, ou dans l'unique but d'arriver au sommet, mais bien pour les surpasser eux, en tant qu'individus, et il le faisait aussi pour lui-même, pour prouver sa valeur.

C'était une attitude tellement humaine ! Kagami avait déjà pensé que Kuroko était froid, mais c'était au début, avant de découvrir cela. Depuis, il avait aperçu plusieurs facettes du garçon qui démentait cette première impression. Contre l'équipe de Kirisaki, par exemple, lorsqu'il avait montré de la colère envers Hanamyia. Jamais le rouge n'avait vu autant de fureur sur son visage. Et il avait alors compris. Le passeur n'était peut-être pas très expressif, mais il n'en était pas moins humain, avec ses émotions, ses faiblesses et ses doutes, ses rages...

Et Kagami s'était mis à éprouver, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, de la préoccupation pour autre chose que le basket. Il s'intéressait à son ami, souhaitait en savoir davantage sur lui, son passé, tout ce qui faisait de lui l'insaisissable personne qu'il connaissait. Il éprouvait de la curiosité envers un autre être humain, et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis Himuro.

C'était étrange pour lui de s'attacher ainsi à une personne qui lui était à ce point opposé : En effet, Kagami était grand, musclé, le teint hâlé par la vie au grand air, notamment sur les terrains de street basket. Il irradiait de confiance et nul ne pouvait ignorer sa présence : il émanait de lui une telle énergie qu'on le remarquait de loin. Il avait un caractère impétueux, passionné, il s'enflammait très facilement, et il était d'une nature irréfléchie et indocile.

Kuroko au contraire était petit, pâle, à l'air fragile. Kagami avait toujours l'impression que l'on pouvait le briser en un seul coup. Il était assez silencieux et passait très facilement inaperçu, au point que c'en était presque un don. En dehors des passes, son basket était médiocre, tout juste digne d'un débutant. Bref, rien qui, à première vue, eu pu attirer l'attention de l'américain. Et pourtant...

Au fur et à mesure, Kagami se rendait compte qu'il s'était vraiment pris d'affection pour Kuroko. Chaque jour, il découvrait de nouveaux aspects de sa personnalité et comprenait que le passeur fantôme était au fond bien plus complexe que ne le laissait suggérer les apparences. Comme quoi, l'habit ne faisait vraiment pas le moine !

Kagami remarquait toujours de plus en plus à quel point le physique frêle de Kuroko cachait en réalité une âme forte et déterminée. Peu importe les difficultés, le garçon se relevait toujours. Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour surmonter ses propres lacunes, pour progresser malgré ses défaillances, même si ses résultats restaient invariablement dans la moyenne, il ne se décourageait jamais. Surtout, contrairement aux autres membres de la Génération des Miracles, il n'exhalait pas de lui une assurance sans faille au parfum d'arrogance. Était-ce à cause de ce fameux ''événement'', ou était-ce simplement que, la plupart du temps oublié par les médias et les rumeurs, il n'avait jamais pleinement joui de la renommée phénoménale de la Génération des Miracles ?

Kuroko était un jeune homme calme, au ton toujours neutre qui laissait rarement transparaître ses émotions. Et lorsque cela arrivait, il y avait toujours une bonne raison. Kagami appréciait surtout ses accès de colère. Ils étaient très peu fréquents, mais d'autant plus impressionnants : Alors que le garçon était d'ordinaire discret, il émanait de lui dans ses moments-là beaucoup de charisme, et l'on se sentait obligé de l'écouter. D'une certaine manière, Kagami admettait que le plus petit avait la classe, parfois. Mais, fierté oblige, il ne le lui avouerait certainement pas, d'autant plus que l'autre en profiterait probablement pour glisser une pique bien sentie !

Brusquement, Kagami ressenti une pointe de douleur vive dans le dos. Cela le tira de ses réflexions. Il émergea donc de ses rêveries en sursaut et se retrouva dans une salle de classe, assis à sa table, le menton dans la main. La situation analysée, Kagami en conclut que la douleur qu'il avait ressentie était probablement due à...

Il se retourna prestement et vit effectivement Kuroko, un stylo décapuchonné dans sa main levée en direction de son camarade et un air vaguement désapprobateur plaqué sur le visage.

- Kuroko, enfoiré, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Chuchota furieusement l'agressé.

- Il ne faut pas dormir en cours, Kagami-kun, murmura l'autre en réponse. Surtout en japonais, tes notes ne te le permettent vraiment pas.

Ulcéré, le plus grand rétorqua vertement, un peu trop fort :

- Je dormais pas du tout ! D'ailleurs je...

- Hum, hum !

Le raclement de gorge sonore que produisit l'enseignant coupa Kagami dans son début de tirade. Cela lui rappela brutalement où il se trouvait.

- Euh, désolé, prof...

- Kagami-kun, veuillez vous taire afin de cesser de perturber le cours, s'il vous plaît ! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

Kuroko, à son habitude, fut totalement ignoré et échappa donc à toute remontrance, ce que Kagami, indigné, s'apprêtait à dénoncer lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'homme avait déjà détourné son attention de lui. Ne souhaitant pas aggraver son cas en interrompant le cours une seconde fois, il ravala ses protestations, grommelant dans sa barbe contre l'injustice dont il était victime.

Il jeta ensuite un regard mauvais derrière lui et surprit son ami à le regarder. Si son visage était aussi neutre que d'ordinaire, ses yeux bleus en revanche, si semblables à ceux de son satané chien, luisaient d'un éclat qu'on ne pouvait qualifier que de goguenard.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'exploser de rage, Kagami se souvint in-extremis qu'il était toujours en cours, et retourna à son pupitre qu'il fusilla du regard, les joues en feu.

Néanmoins, il se promit de faire payer cela à son partenaire, et il se mit aussitôt à concocter mille et une vengeances, qui devinrent de plus en plus extravagantes au fur et à mesure. Le garçon ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Cependant, un mince sourire vint relever ses lèvres. C'était vraiment typique de son coéquipier. Au fond, c'était comme cela qu'il appréciait vraiment le plus petit. Malgré toutes leurs différences, ils avaient réussi à devenir amis, ce qui signifiait bien qu'au final ils étaient fait pour s'entendre.

Ombre et Lumière... Sans doute se complétaient-ils plus qu'ils ne le pensaient eux-même.


End file.
